Along Came Love
by BabyPenguinLover
Summary: All Logan wated was to get the blind date over wih.But after a cute Latino come into his life hedoesnt think things will eve be the same. Cargan/Kames
1. In the begininng

**A/N So this is my first story on here so cut me some slack please(: I might make this a multi-chapter story idk yet but please Review! It would mean a lot to me thanks(:**

**"**Grinding, thrusting, and it's a party huh.?"Logan asked his friend James as they drove home. His friend nodded, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Logan smirked at this.

"Plus I had Kendall hook you up!"James exclaimed. He clapped his hands with excitement. James felt as though he had just won the lottery. First he got his bud Logan a date, then Kendall told him he was ready to go for a homerun in bed. All in one day too, yep he was proud of himself. He smiled then glanced at Logan. "What.?" He asked confused at his friends frown. Logan stopped at a red light.

"Dude, every person you and Kendall set me up with is either ugly or stupid." Logan stated, attempting not to laugh.

"No, not this time trust me!"James said.

"Why do you want me to go so badly.?" Logan questioned suspiciously. James smile only grew bigger and he nodded his head forwards.

"Green light" He stated and turned his head towards the window. Logan stared at his friend before pushing on the gas and turning down the street.

"Answer the question Mr. Diamond."Logan said laughing a little.

"Well, if you must know," James started he turned to face Logan and started scratching the back of his neck."Last week, Kendall told me he was finally ready to go all the way." Logan's face went completely blank.

"You mean you guys still haven't…?"

"Nope, only some heavy making out, but never a home run" James explained, Logan nodded motioning for him to continue.

"So, things were just starting to get good."James started trying to remember the moment by heart. "I was busy rippin' off his clothes; he's busy rippin' off mine. So while he's still getting my shirt I'm sucking on his neck and he's just moaning my name like it's the sexiest word in the dictionary. So, I can't take it anymore! I reach over to my coat to grab a condom out of my pocket and BAM! A knock on the door" James explained, throwing his hands in the air. Logan laughed loudly actually interested in the story.

"So what happened next.? Who was it.?" He asked excitedly. James smirked at his friend's amusement in his sex life.

"I was getting to that" he pointed out. Logan groaned and laughed again.

"Well, hurry up I wanna know what happens!" James laughed too.

"Okay, Okay" James said "So he tells me to hold on a second. He gets up, leaves, then comes back with this super cute Latino, a.k.a your date, so I'm thinking he's about to join us."James explained.

"Nice dude" Logan said fist-pumping.

"You would think so right.?"James asked him. Logan nodded slowly kinda confused.

"Wrong!"James said shaking his head "Kendall walks in with the kid and then tells me I need to leave! So I was pretty mad. But, I just grab my clothes and leave. Five minutes later I get a text from Kendall" James said pulling out his phone. He scrolled down to a text from Kendall and started to read it.

"_Hey babe sorry you had to leave. My friend Carlos is kinda a mess right now. He really needs a bf he's been this way since Jett left him think Logan would be interested.?"_ James said as he finished the text.

"So are you interested.?"He asked slowly as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

Logan looked at his friend and shook his head as he turned around the corner.

"So let me get this right, you want me to go out with this cute latino kid who stopped you from taking your smoking hot boyfriends virginity, which you've been waiting three years for.?"Logan asked stopping at another red light. It was yellow actually but he didn't want to take any risks. James smirked and shook his head "no" at him.

"No, I want you to take this cute Latino who could possibly be your soulmate on a date to this place so me and Kendall-"

"Kendall and I" Logan corrected. James laughed at him.

"Me and my smoking hot boyfriend can leave somewhere in the middle, go back to his place and make endless sweet loved to eachother." James said spreading his arms out for enhancement. Logan looked at him for a second then continued down the road. He actually thought about this time. Usually when they set him up, he just said whatever and went. However, this time seems different he felt that if he didn't go he'd be missing something huge. Logan sighed and looked at James with concerned eyes. His friend was staring at him nervously.

"Fine" Logan said James shouted a yes and smiled hugely.

"You're not going to regret this trust me" James said .Logan smirked at him and shook his head.

'_I'm so going to regret this'_ Logan thought to himself as he pulled into Palm Woods Apartments

"W'l even make it a double date!" Jame shouted.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Carlos you've stuck in this house for way to long!"Kendall shouted at his best friend. He picked up the blanket that was lying on top of Carlos. He groaned at the sight."Look buddy, you've got to get up. He's not coming back move on!"Kendall shouted at him moving into the next room.<p>

Carlos ignored him he slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. At first he had no clue where he was. Then it hit him that he was at home. He recognized the scent of his cat anywhere. It was always a mix of cat mix, lobster, and peaches. Carlos dreaded peaches, so why his cat smelled like that was always a mystery to him. Today, he actually got up and went to the bathroom. However, that was all he did. He went right back to lying down. Carlos sighed he hated being single. Especially when his best friend was happily in love. Kendall had been dating James for like 3 years and they hadn't even had sex. That was the only way Carlos could keep a guy was if he had sex with them.

He sighed and turned the TV Maybe some Dr. Oz would help him.? He causally watched as talked about digesting food.

"If you chew your food 30 times before swallowing you'll soon find out that it's much easier to digest and is a lot more comfortable " Carlos nodded at the screen. He'd have to try that some time.

"Now people, on to a more relatable topic. Let's talk about love. That's right it's that time of the year were everyone sin a relationship! Now, not everyone needs to be in a relationship. I'm not going to lie I'm single at the moment. And I have no problem with it. It just means that the right person hasn't come along yet. Who knows when that person is going to come around.? Well I'll tell you the next time someone offers you a date go ahead and go. He or she may just be your perfect match! Take a chance. And for the people at home that are wondering why you should listen to me. Take a chance! Plus, I am a doctor not just a regular doctor either, no I'm also a doctor of love. So, take my advice people and risk for love." Dr. Oz shouted everyone in the audience clapped for him and shouted with cheer. Carlos nodded his head that was some good advice. That was also very ironic that it matched his situation at the moment. Next chance he got he was taking it.

"Hey Carlos lets go on a date" Kendall said walking into the room; he was smiling like crazy at him." And by that I mean James and I got you a date with this super cute guy his names Logan I've seen him and met him and he's super cute!" Kendall said jumping onto the bed lying down next to him.

Carlos' eyes popped out of his head. He looked at Kendall then looked back at the show he was watching.

"Take a chance people!" shouted.

He looked back to Kendall then, back to the TV then, back to Kendall and shrugged his shoulders.

'_What do I have to lose.?"_ He thought. Carlos smiled at Kendall and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure…..I have to take chances some time right" He asked. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. It was official Carlos loved the Dr. Oz show.

* * *

><p>Logan and James stood outside of Kendall's apartment. Both just waiting to see their dates. James smiled at Logan. Logan frowned at first but then smirked when he saw Kendall walk out of the two doors. He nodded his head towards him. James turned his head and his mouth hung open. Kendall smirked at his boyfriends shocked expression. He slowly walked down the stairs and gave a little turn.<p>

"So what do you think boys.?" He asked

"You look sexy" Logan said while James still stood with a dumb look on his face. Kendall smirked again and skipped over to him.

"Close your mouth babe or you'll catch flies" Kendall said slowly lifting up James chin so his mouth was closed. James took a huge gulp and looked Kendall up and down. At that very moment he wanted to take Kendall right back inside and take his closes right back off. Kendall laughed at his boyfriend and got in the backseat of the car. James eyes followed him with every step. Finally, he smirked and looked at Logan and got in the car.

"So where's this super cute guy.?" Logan asked laughing. Kendall smiled and pointed towards the door. They all turned their heads to see Carlos walking out the door. Logan's eyes widened as he checked him out. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a black jacket, dark blue pants and nice white sneakers. He walked down the stairs and Logan followed his every movement. He walked around the car and smiled and at Logan.

"Hi, I'm Carlos" He said extending his hands.

"I'm…uh…I'm….uh…uh…..uh…"Logan stuttered his words…What was his name.?

"Logan" James whispered at him trying not to laugh. Logan nodded at him and smiled back at Carlos.

"Yeah I'm Logan" He said shaking his hand. Carlos smiled and got in the back seat of the car. Logan wiped the sweat off his forehead that he didn't even know was there.

He smirked and got into the car. James was staring at him and smiled.

"What I tell you.?" James asked staring back at Carlos and Kendall through the review mirror. Logan looked at him and shook his head. They both laughed and started to drive off.

"So, Logan" Kendall started , Logan turned his ear towards him keeping his eyes on the road, "Maybe you should tell Carlos a little bit about yourself before the whole party thing" Kendall said trying to give off hints. Logan laughed at this.

"Kendall, we just got in the car if you had given me a second I would've." He said. Carlos laughed a little at his friends disheveled face expression.

"Well how about I start.?" Carlos asked Logan. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm all ears"

"Okay, well I'm 22 years old _I'_m from California my birthday is August 15, I'm really into Batman, dinosaurs, and animals. I like to read and I'm very clean" Carlos said putting enhancement on the word very. Logan smiled brightly at this.

"Well I am also 22 years old I'm naturally from Texas, my birthday is September 14, I also enjoy batman so that's pretty cool. I love animals and children. I love to read all the time. I'm not very clean but, maybe you could help me with that sometime." Logan said winking back at him, making Carlos blush but nod his head.

They arrived at the party in full music was blasting loud and people were grinding like crazy.

James walked in laughing with his arm wrapped around Kendall's waist; which the blonde didn't seem to mind at all. Carlos and Logan walked in walking close to eachother smiling like two kids inlove.

"So why dont we eat first.?" Carlos shouted over the crowd.

"Sounds good to me" Logan shouted back.

James waved his friend and his date over to the table they were sitting. Logan sat across from Carlos and Kendall across from James. There was an awkward silence at the table before James broke it.

"So, let's order! " He shouted, everyone laughed at him and nodded their heads.

Kendall waved over a waiter.

"Hi my name is Devin and I'll be your waiter today" He said smiling at them. Devin handed them all menus and stood peacefully.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" He asked, Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah ill have a Mountain Dew" He said

"Ill have the same" Carlos said. Logan smiled and winked at him making Carlos blush.

"Ill have a water" Kendall said looking through his menu. James frowned at him

"Seriously? You can order anything babe ill pay…you know that."James said laughing making Kendall frown. "He'll have a sprite and ill have a Pepsi" James said. The waiter nodded at him.

"No" Kendall said slurring his words. "Ill have water" He said smiling up at the waiter. James shook his head.

"No you won't" He said, Kendall turned to him and glared. Carlos and Logan both sat uncomfortably. Trying to ignore the arguing that was taking place.

"Yes I will" Kendall said crossing his arms

"Fine be the outcast who cares right?" James said becoming irritated. Kendall shook his head and smiled.

"Let's not fight tonight" He said grabbing James hand.

"Fine whatever" James said slowly putting his hand by his side.

"So is that water or Pepsi?" The waiter asked confused.

"Water please" Kendall said frowning sadly.

"Okay…I'll be back in a second with your drinks" He said walking away confused.

There was another awkward silence at the table. Both couples sat quietly no one knowing exactly what to say.

"I think I'm going to go" Kendall said. He stood and started to walk away. James frowned sadly as he watched his boyfriend leave.

"I'm gonna go after him" James said standing up, and running out the door.

Logan and Carlos sat and stared at eachother. Carlos fumbled with his fingers.

"So, Im really sorry about James… he's usually like that when he doesn't get what he wants" Logan said.

"It's not your fault really Kendall overreacts sometimes" He replied.

"Yeah I know its like raising children sometimes" Logan said with a laugh. Carlos laughed too.

"I know that feeling " Carlos said " Sometimes I feel like if I leave Kendall alone for too long he'll hurt himself" He said making them both laugh.

"I know right I mean James doesn't even wash his own clothes!" Logan exclaimed. Carlos burst out laughing at this.

"You're totally joking" He said placing his hand over his mouth to contain himself. Logan shook his head when some laughs slipped out.

"Nope, he usually pays our next door neighbor to do it. Only because his daddy's rich so he gets just about whatever he wants" Logan said. Carlos laughed again. They both looked up when their drinks arrived accompanied by some food. Logan looked at their waiter confused.

"But we didn't order any food yet" Logan said looking at the food in front of him. The waiter smiled and pointed over at a table.

"Compliments of the couple over there." He said and walked away. Carlos looked at Logan who raised an eyebrow. They both stared to where he pointed and saw James and Kendall waving at them. Logan shook his head while Carlos scoffed.

"I don't think they were actually fighting" Carlos said and Logan nodded in agreement. They raised their glasses to them and smiled.

"So this looks delicious" Logan said staring down at the plate of pasta in front of him. Carlos nodded picking up his fork.

"It does doesn't it?"

"Yes, Yes it does."Logan said back picking up his fork too and digging in.

* * *

><p>After about two hours the couple had officially became a couple. James had taken the car home with Kendall. So Logan decided he would walk Carlos home. They walked hand in hand smiling and laughing, just enjoying each other's company.<p>

"You know I wasn't so sure about this blind date thing" Logan admitted, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. Carlos nodded at him. "But, I'm really glad I decided to come." He finished.

"I was actually really sure about this date" Carlos said with a shrug. Logan stared at him surprised.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Logan asked him. Carlos blushed a little.

"To be honest…..I listened to DrOz and he said… that you should take chances when dating…you never know who your gonna come across." Carlos said smiling up Logan. Logan smiled back at him and kissed his hand.

"Well I love him for telling you to come" Logan said. Carlos smiled and leaned into Logan.

"Yeah, me too"

They finally walked up to Carlos's apartment. Logan turned him around so they were facing eachother.

"I had a really good time tonight" Carlos said blushing at his choice of words.

"Im glad you did because I did too" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah so I better go" Carlos said turning to leave.

"I wonder who the Knicks are playing tonight" Logan said but kinda asked. Carlos turned back around thinking for a second.

"I'm pretty sure they're playing th-"He was cut off when Logan pushed his lips onto his. Carlos's eyes widened in surprise. Then, Logan pulled back and stared at him nervously.

"Was that wrong?" Logan asked slowly. Carlos smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's just that I knew you were going to try and kiss me. But, I thought I'd be mad….and I'm not." Carlos said confused by his own feelings. Logan only grinned at him.

"Well you know most first kisses happen in the middle of a sentence" He stated. Carlos shook his head.

"Do they?" He asked playfully.

"Oh yeah all the time" Logan said going along with him. "For example it's like me saying… Hey did you hear about that tragic accident last week bu- *Kiss*…" Logan smiled and pulled away. Carlos shrugged.

"Can I have another example? I don't really get it yet." He said raising an eyebrow. Logan nodded and walked up a step.

"I could be like Do you really want to get a puppy I mean they ha- *Kiss*…" Carlos pulled away and smiled wide.

"Okay I think I get it" He said going down a step." So it's like me saying... Yeah I can't believe she did that I feel s-….*kiss*…" Carlos pulled away still close to Logan's lips. Logan kissed him one more time before whispering.

"I'll see you later." Carlos nodded trying not to smile too much.

Logan smiled and walked down the stairs. He turned to wave good bye and walked home.

**Meanwhile with Kames….**

" You are SUCH a good actor" James whispered pushing Kendall up against a wall in a nearby groaned at the friction he was causing between them.

"Your so much better"Kendll said trying to contain his moans.

"How about we go to my house?"James shook his head.

"Lets go to no interruptions" He said smling. James nodded and they started running to James' car laughing the whole way on there way to Kendalls.

**A/N So I hope you uys like it(: Im sorry if there are some mistakes with the writing ...I fixed everything I saw so please dont review about that...really did try and some of the words are wrong I know...But I fixed everything I saw so please dont review about again(: Please review though!(: And I stole the kissing scen from Down to Earth really good movie(:**


	2. Just a Filler

Carlos stared at his home phone waiting for Logan to call. It had been a month since they had started dating. And to say they were obsessed with eachother was an understatement. They had gone out every day after that night when they kissed. So to say they were in love would be pretty close. Carlos sighed and looked at his watch.

"Logan should've called by now." He said to himself, "I mean he always calls exactly at 6:00 PM…." Carlos got up out of his chair and started pacing. He was beginning to get worried. It was already 6:02 PM! _'What if something bad happened?' _

Carlos breathed in a deep breath and picked up his phone and dialed Kendall's number. The phone rang a couple times.

"Hello?" He heard Kendall say into the phone. He sounded tired …but thus was important.

"Kendall! I need you to get over here now! Its important" He shouted into the phone sounding a little desperate.

"Ill be right over" Kendall said quickly hanging up the phone.

Carlos nodded and looked at his watch. 6:09 PM. Now he was really worried. Why hadn't he called? Kendall opened the door without hesitation. Carlos looked at him confused by how fast he had gotten there.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Carlos asked turning his attention back to his phone. Kendall slumped his shoulders and groaned.

"Bro, you do know I live right down the hall …..right?" He asked following Carlos's gaze.

"Oh yeah do you know where Logan is?" He asked not really paying attention. Kendall groaned again. Closing the door and sitting down next to his friend who was busy pacing back and forth never taking his eyes off of the phone.

"I don't know work probably "Kendall said throwing his head back. Carlos always did this. They never even actually hung out anymore. It was always _'Logan this and Logan that'_ It was like every sentence he said always had something to do with the pale boy.

"No he gets home every day at 5:15 PM, it takes him 30 minutes to get settled back at home, and then 1o minutes to nap and then 5 minutes to call because he usually loses it every 3 minutes!" Carlos said angrily.

Kendall nodded; his friend had officially lost his mind.

"Well, maybe he ju-"Kendall stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Carlos however didn't even acknowledge it as he continued to stare at the phone not moving at all. Kendall sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Don't worry ill get it" he said. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised at all when he saw an anxious Logan and an irritated James standing at the door.

"Hey Kendall" Logan said looking around the house nervously "Is Carlos here?" Kendall shook his head, and pointed to the bedroom. Logan pushed him aside and ran into the house.

"Hey baby" James said kissing Kendall's cheek.

"This is getting ridiculous" Kendall said walking away from the door. James nodded agreeing with him.

"I know I know but it happens when you're in love" James replied sitting on the couch and bringing Kendall into his lap. Kendall laughed and looked at James moving hair out of his eyes.

"You didn't do this for me" He said laughing. James smiled a little as he actually thought about what Kendall had just said to him.

'_We have never done this'_ James thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat and stared at his phone. Logan still hadn't called. Now he was actually getting worried, he checked his watch 6:19 PM. He sat criss-crossed on his bed and stared quietly at his phone. Didn't Logan love him? What if he was breaking up with him? IS this Logan's way of dumping him?<p>

"Carlos, oh my gosh I'm so sorry" he turned around and saw Logan standing in his door way. He stood up.

"I thought you wanted to break up?" Carlos whispered quietly. Logan rushed over and hugged him.

"No our phone isn't working at the moment and I couldn't find my cell phone. James wouldn't let me use his and I rushed over here I swear." Logan said hugging him. Carlos smiled and hugged him back.

"Okay but don't leave me Logan just….don't leave me" Carlos said holding on a little tighter. Logan nodded pulling him closer.

"I don't want this to go to fast." Logan said kissing Carlos on the top of the head. "I mean it's only been a month. Maybe we are getting too serious way too fast." Logan said shaking his head. Carlos nodded he would do anything to stay with Logan.

"So do you want to go out later on today?" Logan asked standing up.

"By later you mean like around eight …right?" Carlos asked making sure of what Logan had said. Logan smirked and nodded his head.

"Yeah I know it's like 6:30 now but ill go get ready you get ready ill come back and we can go do something nice. What do you say?" Logan asked slowly. Carlos stood face to face with Logan and frowned.

"You know Logan I'm not sure about a lot of things." He started walking over to his dresser. He picked up his mirror and looked at himself and smiled, then turned back to Logan.

"I'm not sure why the sky is blue, I'm not sure why my cat smells like peaches" Carlos said looking at his cat who was napping on in its little bed.

"You hate peaches" Logan said.

"Yeah…yeah I do. I'm not sure why he smells like peaches so don't ask" He said waving his hand. "Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is….The only thing I'm sure of right now would be you" Carlos said smiling. "I know it's only been a month and you said you don't want to go by to fast but, you're all I can think about. And I know this sounds kinda obsessed but….I can't help it. When I go to sleep at night I pray for you more than I pray for myself. I carry you everywhere I go. And if you're away for more than an hour….I can't stop thinking about you." Carlos said laughing. Logan smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey now" He said placing his hand on Carlos's cheek "You don't have to be sure…because I'm here to take care of you. I want to be there for you. I want to hold you at night and just sit there in the dark and think of corny things to say to you in the morning" Logan said making blush darkly.

"I love you and everything about you. I love those eyes, and that smile. I love that we can talk about the dumbest things at one AM and not be bored with each other. And like I said I love you so much ill stay up all night just thinking of corny romantic things to say so that I can see that beautiful smile." Logan said and Carlos laughed.

"And that laugh….it drives me crazy" Logan said smiling. Carlos smiled too and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"So about that date?" Carlos asked. "I'll see you at eight?" Logan nodded kissing Carlos on the lips and getting up to leave.

Logan walked back into the other room to see a frightful sight. James had Kendall on his back laying on the couch. Both men were shirtless and heavily making out. Logan coughed loudly and turned his head as they pulled apart. Then looked back and laughed as he saw they both had swollen lips.

"So are you ready to go?" Logan asked trying to contain his laughter. James smiled down at Kendall and nodded his head at his best friend.

"Uh yeah just give me like five minutes" He said smirking down at Kendall. HE bent down and captured his lips again.

"Okay well, I'll be in the car…." Logan said awkwardly and walked out the door. Kendall waved at him and continued what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Logan sat at home he had his date in half an hour but, he needed someone to talk to till then. He didn't want to talk to Carlos till their date. James hadn't come home. He had waited in that car for like ten minutes until the boy texted him and said he was going to spend the night at Kendall's for some studying.<p>

That made Logan laugh since they were 22 and out of college. So what he was studying for was a mystery to even James himself. But Logan needed someone to talk to. So he pulled out his phone and called the only person he could talk to at the moment and that was his sister Santé.

"Hey Santé " Logan said smiling when she picked up the phone.

"Hey big bro what up? Are you in trouble?" She asked concerned.

"No No I just needed someone to talk to. You know just a chat. Plus, I missed ya so drop the attitude kiddo " He shouted into the phone.

"Oh okay okay haha sorry. So whats up"

"Im going on a date tonight" Logan said smiling at the thought of Carlos.

"Shut up my brother has a girlfriend!" She shouted, "Wait till I tell mom! She's going to flip!"She said with excitement. Logan sighed into the phone by accident. He hoped she didn't hear it but she did.

"What's with the sigh? Is she ugly on the outside?"She asked.

"No umm…she is a he" Logan said.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting your bi…I can't just assume these things anymore" She said laughing again.

"Yeah and don't tell mom either or dad. You know how they are. They would flip! So, I want to be the one tell them." Logan said sighing again.

His parents never were the accepting type. And if they knew that their son…their only son was into guys. They would most likely disown him. The only reason his sister knows was because back when he was sixteen she caught him and James making out.

_Flashback:_

"_James" Logan moaned as his boyfriend nipped at his ear._

"_Yes Logie?" James said purring in his ear. Logan groaned grinding into James to make the boy pay. That made James moan loudly .Logan smiled and flipped them around so that he was on top. He bent down and captured James lips in a heated kiss. James smiled and swiped his tongue across Logan's lips begging for entrance. Logan opened his mouth happily and let their tongues battle for dominance. Logan won after awhile and enjoyed hitting all of his boyfriend's sweet spots. James slid his hands up and down Logan's sides. Logan moaned into James mouth making the pretty boy grind into him._

"_Logan what are you doing!" A voice shouted quietly. To Logan's horror he turned his head to see his 12 year old sister Santé standing with the door wide open. She had math homework in one hand and a pencil and calculator in the other. James quickly pushed Logan off of him and sat on the floor while Logan sat on the bed._

"_Uhh hey sis" Logan said nervously. Santé didn't say anything she just stood still and looked from Logan to James repeatedly._

"_Look, I'm totally cool with this" She said smiling at them both "But you really shouldn't make out in your room I could've been mom, and she wouldn't have liked this. So be careful next time" She said walking away. James smiled and so did Logan he stood up and walked over to the door._

"_Wait Santé didn't you need something?" He asked. She turned to him and smirked. _

"_You look busy ill ask you later" She said walking down the stars. Logan nodded and closed his door. He smiled and skipped back over to James who was now shirtless in his bed._

"_Wait" Logan said getting back up. James groaned and whined at him."Seriously come back" he whispered to him, not wanting Logan's parents to hear. Logan smiled back at him and locked his bedroom door. James smiled and opened his arms wide, Logan happily jumped into them and they continued where they left off._

_End of Flashback._

"You and James still roomies?" Santé asked.

"Yeah, why?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Well, doesn't your boy think it's weird that you love with your ex-boyfriend of what? 4 years?" She said smirking. Logan frowned at this. Logan had dated James before when they were 15 and then when they turned 18 they lost interest in eachother. It just wasn't meant to be between them. Then, a year later James found Kendall. And they've been together ever since. Unlike James and Logan they actually had chemistry. The only problem was that James didn't tell Kendall they used to date. It would be awkward between them. And Logan felt if he told Carlos it would ruin things.

"Well, he doesn't know and I don't plan for him to either. And my boy's name is Carlos" Logan stated so that it was clear.

"Well, I THINK you should tell him. You shouldn't have secrets between you two." Santé said. Logan shrugged his shoulders even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, ill think about it" Logan said smiling a little. Then he checked his phone 7:45 PM. He had to go get Carlos." Hey I gotta go for my date" Logan said smiling. He heard his sister laugh at him.

"Yeah okay and do the right thing! Remember I look up to you" She said giggling.

"Great so no pressure" Logan said laughing along with her. He had missed his sister ever since she moved like 100,000 miles away. He never really got to spend time talking to her like he used to.

"I know I know haha ill see you later" She said.

"Bye Santé"

"Bye Logie" She replied. And with that they hung up the phone. Logan picked up his keys off the counter and walked out the door for his date with Carlos.

A/N Okay so I had written this and got bored and decided to upload it(: I hope you guys like it(: I like this story! lolz so please Review! Tell me what yo think!(: Thanks a lot yo guy! And yesh I know that Logan has a real sister but I didnt want to put her in the story because I dont know her personality , So I couldnt write it for her lolz so I made an OC Character(: Thanks! REVIEW!:DD


End file.
